LOTR
by phoenix05freakangel
Summary: PG13 just in case...LOTR is not an original title, i kno...i'm gonna change it...anyway, i don't kno wut i should make the summary...ummm ocpippin, merryoc, and ummm arwenaragorn


LOTR  
  
AN: As of right now, I can't think of a better title, but I promise I will rename it as soon as I get a chance to. Well, actually as soon as I think of one. Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything related to it, I only own Alisa, Marisa, Decline, and Rafe. AN: I'm gonna do different points of view.  
  
Prologue  
  
I'd always lived a peaceful life in Mirkwood with all the elves, and with my brothers and sister. But suddenly the Ring was turning everything against us. Why? Nobody knew exactly, but there were many rumors of several different reasons going around. Many were confusing, and several were very, well let's just say, interesting.  
This is my story. Who am I? Well, you'll find that out soon enough.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alisa Greenleaf's POV  
"Lis! Wake up or we're gonna be late getting to Rivendell!" my brother, Legolas Greenleaf, yelled upstairs to me.  
I could hear Marisa, my sister, laughing at him. I groaned and got up, and then went downstairs and jumped on his back.  
"Where's everybody else?" I asked him.  
"Well, Marisa's right next to me," he started.  
"No duh, stupid!"  
He laughed.  
"And Rafe and Decline are making us breakfast to eat on the way there." (AN: btw, you pronounce Decline Deck-lynn)  
"Oh, I see," I said, trying not to laugh (still) at what he'd said about Marisa being next to him.  
Suddenly, Rafe and Decline came into the room. Decline handed me and Legolas each some of that elven stuff that we're all so familiar with (AN: actually, I forgot what it was called so that would be why I did that lol). Rafe gave Marisa her own. Then the five of us went into the barn where we kept all our horses, and we each got out our own. My horse's name was Rainbow. I just liked that name and everybody always teases me for it.  
  
Decline Greenleaf's POV  
  
I sat on my horse, Christian (AN: just random names here), and shook my head as my brothers and sisters fooled around. But, it wasn't really Rafe. It was just Marisa, Legolas, and Alisa. I laughed as I nudged Christian and he started cantering. I could hear Rafe's horse following mine. Then I heard Legolas's, Alisa's, and Marisa's all cantering after Rafe's.  
  
Rafe Greenleaf's POV  
  
As I nudged my horse, Austin, into a canter, I laughed at Alisa, Legolas, and Marisa. They were, once again, going nuts in my opinion.  
"WHAT are you guys doing?" I asked them as I slowed Austin enough so that we were riding four-in-a-row.  
"I don't know," Alisa giggled. She seemed like she couldn't stop laughing again.  
Marisa was also laughing very hard.  
"I think we're going nuts again, Rafe. Or at least, they are," Legolas commented.  
Alisa, who had her horse between Legolas's and mine, reached over and elbowed him.  
"Very funny, mister," she said, beginning to giggle again.  
Legolas shook his head.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf's POV  
  
It's official. My sisters are NUTS! I admit it, sometimes I can be nuts with them, but they're definitely more nuts ones. Rafe had just slowed his horse down to canter next to ours. He, like me, was laughing at our crazy sisters. I watched Alisa giggling next to me.  
"Are you, like, able to steer that horse with all those giggles?" I asked her.  
This just set Alisa off with even more giggles.  
I had to laugh at her. So did Rafe and Marisa.  
  
Marisa Greenleaf's POV  
  
I had to admit, Alisa was worse than all of us combined. But, I wasn't gonna admit that anytime soon, cuz she'd just deny it until she couldn't talk anymore.  
I cantered my horse, Satine, so that I was riding next to Decline and his horse, Christian.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Hey," I said, "We almost there?"  
"Yup. In fact, we're here now. You wanna go tell the crazy ones?"  
"Sure," I said.  
I cantered back over on the other side of Legolas.  
"You guys! We're here!" I yelled practically in Legolas's ear.  
He jumped and laughed at me, reaching out and trying to tickle me. I swerved around him and laughed.  
He laughed, too.  
  
TBC asap cuz I almost finished the second chapter. 


End file.
